Scare and Scare Alike
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha scares a friend for fun, she realizes that frightening people isn't the best way to have fun.


**Here's a birthday story done by guestsurpise! Enjoy, Amiga!**

 **HAPPY B-B-B-BIRTHDAAAAY! :D**

* * *

Since Sasha scares so easily, Whampire has been teaching her scaring techniques to frighten intruders away.

So far, she's been doing great. One time, she scared away robbers by wearing a white lace dress drenched in fake blood and pretended to be dead while Whampire was holding her, his fangs dripping with tomato juice.

Needless to say, it terrified the robbers and they never came back.

Then Sasha dressed in a suit of armor wielding an axe. A few good swings that nearly took a couple of bullies' heads off was a satisfying scare.

Sasha's scare skills were improving well. She had just finished putting the finishing touches on her latest scare costume when Whampire walked in.

"Finished your project?" asked Whampire.

"Yep! This is gonna top those other ones for sure!" Sasha smiled.

Whampire chuckled. "But nothing is better than how you look now, just the way you are." He kissed Sasha on the cheek. The Vladat continued smooching her down to her neck.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Whammy! No nibbling!" Sasha giggled. She tried to move away but Whampire held her in place.

"Just a little nibble!" Whampire whined playfully. "You're so delicious!" He smooched and nibbled Sasha's neck and ears until she wriggled out of his hold. But Whampire tackled Sasha and pinned her to the floor.

"I'm no match for you, babe." Sasha said, half laughing.

"Yes, I'm your weakness, my little cuddle monster." He rubbed his nose against Sasha's nose.

"You are. I'm just so helpless against you..." Sasha's cheeks were turning pink.

"Oh, Sasha. You're blushing." Whampire kissed her on the lips. "You like being helpless against me?"

"No!" Sasha shook her head.

Whampire began using his hypnosis. Sasha saw the swirls spinning in his eyes. Sasha squeaked and tried to turn away, but Whampire held her chin and made her face him.

Sasha saw the swirls spinning in his eyes. Her eyes mimicked his own and she was immediately hypnotized.

"Don't look away, Sasha." Whampire said in a soothing voice. "Gaze into my entrancing eyes, you like it when I hypnotize you, don't you?"

A goofy grin spread on Sasha's face. "Yes, I do..."

Whampire smiled in success. "You could stare at them forever, can you?"

Sasha nodded, not pulling away from Whampire's hypnosis.

"And you like being trapped by me, don't you?"

Sasha nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you have me all to yourself..." Sasha replied, mesmerized. "And you always treat me to a good time..."

Whampire snapped his fingers, freeing Sasha from his spell.

"Oh, no." Sasha tipped her head in shame.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." Whampire kissed Sasha's lips again. "I'm just glad I make you so happy, my angel." He began French kissing Sasha and the two love burds kissed and kissed and kissed.

It was impossible for Sasha to have any negative feelings toward Whampire.

A knock came to the door. Whampire and Sasha quickly got of four each other.

"Come in!" Sasha called.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel said, poking her head out. "Splix is coming for a visit! Put on your party faces! We're gonna have a big barbecue!" She took off to set things up.

Sasha shrugged. "Well, have to pick up where we left off another time."

"Yes," Whampire had an idea. "You know, why don't we give Splix a good scare?"

"Huh?! I don't think that's a good idea." said Sasha. "Splix scares real easily."

"That means the perfect subject! It'll be a good chance to test out your latest scare."

Sasha thought about this. "But...won't Splix be upset?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. Once he gets over the shock, we'll all be good sports and laugh it off."

Sasha nodded. "You're right. It's just a little joke. I'll get my costume on!"

* * *

A half hour later, Splix arrived at the Grant Mansion. He and his cousin Ditto shared a great big hug.

"Welcome back, cousin!" Ditto said happily.

"And it's good to be back, Ditto!" said Splix. In his hand he held a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers anyone has ever seen.

"What beautiful flowers!" Rachel's eyes sparkled seeing the gorgeous pink and orange roses with baby's breath.

"For you and Sasha." Splix gave Rachel the flowers. "Where is Sasha?"

"She's upstairs." said Whampire. "Could you run up to her room and fetch her? We're going to have dinner!"

Splix nodded and pranced up the stairs, eager to see sweet, innocent Sasha. The alien arrived and knocked on Sasha's door. "Sasha? Are you there?"

The door opened very, very slowly.

Inisde was incredibly dark.

Splix felt very nervous. "H-Hello...?"

A mouse came from within the darkness. Curiosity winning, Splix wandered inside the dark room. He felt a chill when he saw a shadowy figure sitting on a chair in the corner.

"S-S-Sasha?!" Splix's voice was trembling.

The figure stood up and started to move in little jerks. She moved like a broken wind up toy.

Her movement disturbed Splix greatly.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Splix shouted.

Stiffly shambling into the light was Sasha, but she was dressed as a demented living doll. A ratty black wig covered her beautiful brown hair, her dress was a matted black plaid dress with patches of cotton glued on it to appear like loose stuffing.

In her back was a wind up key that turned with an eerie click. Sasha wobbled her way toward Splix with an outstretched hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Splix screamed and burst out of the room. He ran so fast, he tumbled down the stairs all the way down to the foot. But pain was the least of his worries as he kept running outside to the backyard.

"EVERYONE!" Splix screamed. "T-T-THERE'S A HORRIBLE MONSTER IN THE HOUSE!"

The aliens looked at each other. And when they looked back at Splix, they tried not to laugh.

Feeling a tap on ha shoulder, Splix spun around and saw Sasha the demented doll looking straight in his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Splix jumped back and ran under the picnic table.

To his shock and confusion, he heard everyone laugh.

"Splix, it's me!"

Splix looked and saw the doll remove her wig and makeup. Sasha giggled seeing Splix's face hanging out. "I was just playing a little trick on you." Se extended her hand out. "Come on out."

Splix just stared at her.

"Come on!" Sasha laughed. "Let's eat before the food gets cold!"

Splix crawled out from under the table, but he didn't come to Sasha. He ran back to the mansion.

"SPLIX!" Sasha shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"Maybe you went too far, my precious." said Whampire. "I better go-"

"No!" Sasha said. "This is my fault. I got to make this right."

* * *

Sasha ran inside the mansion to find Splix. Which wasn't hard because gen was just lying face first on the couch.

"Splix?"

The alien buried his face in the cushion. "Leave me alone!"

"Splix! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"

Splix looked at Sasha with teary eyes. "You scared me half to death!"

"And I'm sorry." Sasha put her arms around him. "I don't like being scared either, which is why I decided to learn scare tactics to help me become braver."

"How does that make you braver?" Splix asked, confused.

"Because sometimes, a way to help you not be scared, is becoming scary." Sasha said. "When I started acting like a scary charcater, I didn't feel scared at all. I felt a lot braver than I normally do, which is hardly ever."

Now Splix was curious of this coping mechanism. "Does it really work?"

"Sure! I'll make you into something gruesome and you'll see satisfying results!"

Outside, Rachel and Whampire were concerned. "I hope Splix is okay..."

"Let's go check on him and Sasha." Whampire suggested.

The two went inside to find their friends. They heard footsteps and saw Sasha rushing down the stairs.

"Guys! I can't find Splix anywhere!" Sasha said.

"What?! Where could he be?!" Rachel wondered out loud.

Just then, a hand reached out from under the sofa and grabbed Rachel's ankle. Rachel screamed so loud, Whampire and Sasha were forced to cover their ears.

A nasty little creature crawled out from underneath. It's sick cackle chilled Rachel and Whampire. It looked like a shadowy demon with beady red eyes and sharp jagged teeth.

"RACHEL!" The demon's voice was shrill and horrific. "Let's play together!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rachel screamed and jumped into Whampire's arms.

The demon laughed and pulled off it's face. It was really Splix wearing an ID mask. "Gotcha!"

"Splix?!" Rachel and Whampire exclaimed.

"We got you!" Sasha said, laughing.

"What's going on here?!" Rachel said.

"Well, Sasha explained to me why she scared me. It's a coping mechanism to help her be braver." Splix smiled. "And I gotta say, it really works!"

"Yeah! You even scared me, little guy!" Sasha said. "Didn't he?"

Rachel chuckled as Whampire gently brought her down. "Yeah, you really were scared, Splix. And we know how to be good sports."

"Yeah, I should have been a good sport too." said Splix.

"A good scare is okay every once in and while, but not all the time." Whampire advised. "That's why there are much better ways to have fun! Like..." He lunged forward and pinned Sasha down. "Tickling!"

Rachel and Splix caught on and started tickle torturing Sasha's sides and stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on, you guys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now this is more like it!" Splix said. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Rachel teased.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, it's so good to hear my sweet Sasha laughing again." Whampire cooed. "I missed it so much."

"P-P-PLEASE! NO MORE!" Sasha pleaded. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, the tickling stopped. Once she recovered, Sasha stood up and went outside with her friends.

"So, we cool?" Sasha asked Splix.

"Very cool." Splix said with a smile.

"Good." Sasha gave the alien a kiss on the cheek. Splix turned red as a beat. Guess he had another thrilling day at the Grant Mansion as he always does.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you like it, Amiga! Happy Birthday! And when you have the time, let's talk story ideas in another story! :)**


End file.
